1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an initiator composition, a method for curing a resin, and a composition comprising the initiator composition and an unsaturated polyester resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical curing system for unsaturated polyester resins at room temperature employs a ketone peroxide such as methyl ethyl ketone peroxide or cyclohexanone peroxide as an initiator and a cobalt salt as an accelerator, or employs benzoyl peroxide as an initiator and tertiary amine as an accelerator. However, such a curing system can only cure unsaturated polyester resins at room temperature, and if the temperature is not more than 15° C., the gel time is very long, the curing speed and the degree of curing are very low, and the mechanical properties of the cured substance leaves much to be desired.